Fable: Heroes of Order
MORE STORY COMING SOON! SEE BELOW FOR CURRENT CHAPTERS! A Message To The Readers Fable: Heroes of Order, is a more detailed untold story of how The Elite Order of mostly Guards along with a few Heroes and Citizens handled the chaos that broke out after the fall of the Guild. I had taken what info I could get about the fall of The Guild from the game Fable 2 and The Tales of Albion: The Fall of the Heroes and made an expansion story. When playing Fable 2 I noticed on a weapon description (Master Mace) it mentioned there was an Elite Order of guards established after the fall of the Guild and used the weapon to deal with the chaos that followed. It got me thinking although the guards were an elite order, I think they still would've needed some assistance from some surviving Heroes to finish off the Anti Hero Mobs. So, this is the story of four Heroes returning from a distant land to the south of Albion (not referring to the south island home of Whisper and Thunder) only to find out that their Guild has been sieged and ruined by the ruthless Anti Hero League of Oakvale lead by former Guild Apprentice Amos Mane. One of the four returning Heroes, still an apprentice in training was returning to graduate as a Hero. Little did he know that he himself would be the only hope the Heroes of Albion have of saving the Hero legacy for future generations to come. He, The Hero of Hook Coast with his Hero mentors as well as the Elite Order must put a stop to The Anti Hero League and save all the remaining Heroes from extinction while dealing with the malicious Heroes who are only inflaming the situation by killing citizens, even those not involved with the Anti-Hero movement. This is not just a story, but also is written out to be as if it were a video game so there's a little more dialogue than description and the main hero does not talk much and is just referred to as 'The Hero'. I tried to stick mostly to the Fable 1 mapping too as far as areas go and added a couple from Fable 2 as well seeming as the time frame takes place between 1 and 2 plus added a couple minor areas of my own creation. Characters The Elite Order The Hero of Hook Coast (Main Protagonist; son of The Hero of Oakvale) Jarissa Jade (Skill Hero) Kayma (Strength Hero) Ami (Will User Hero) Guildmaster Markeniss (Will Hero; Guildmaster prior to the Guild wreckage after Weaver passed; Heroes Guide) Rook (Strength and Skill Hero; Officer of The Elite Order; Survivor) Vincent Crane (aka Commander Crane; 5th Regiment Guard; Head of The Elite Order and ALbion Guard) Albion Guards (Mostly 4th and 5th Regiment with a few 3rd) Surviving Heroes (Stragglers of the Guild attack and Hero Hunters) '' Volunteer Citizens ''(Militia) The Anti-Hero League Amos Mane (aka The Hero Butcher; Former Guild Apprentice; Head of The Anti-Hero League) Albion Citizens (aka Hero Hunters) Secondary Enemies of The Order Geoffrey Barren (Evil Hero; Bandit Associate) Braun The Smasher (Evil Strength Hero) Captain Dalton Briggs (Evil Skill Hero; Pirate Captain) Mistress Serena (Evil Will User; Head of West Cliff Brothel) '' '''Chapters' Fable: Heroes of Order- Prologue Fable: Heroes of Order- Chapter 1 Fable: Heroes of Order- Chapter 2 Fable: Heroes of Order- Chapter 3 Fable: Heroes of Order- Chapter 4 Fable: Heroes of Order- Chapter 5